FRIO DE INVIERNO
by peeveshp
Summary: Hermione giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre joven de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que ella hubiese visto en toda su vida. -Te encontré ayer en la noche y me permití traerte a casa -dijo él. -Gracias –dijo ella dedicándole una mirada dulce que irrumpió en el alma de Harry sin pedir permiso alguno.


One shot H&H

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

**FRIO DE INVIERNO**

_"La esperanza es el único bien común a todos los hombres, _

_los que todo lo han perdido, la poseen aún". _

_Tales de Mileto_

Era la víspera de Navidad, la noche había caído sobre Londres y en una de sus calles, bajo la tenue luz de un farol, una chica con ropas viejas y mirada triste intentaba desesperadamente vender un par de Nochebuenas. Su nombre era Hermione Granger, tenía quince años, era huérfana de madre y vivía en una de las zonas más alejadas y pobres de la ciudad, con un padre alcohólico, que la obligaba a trabajar vendiendo flores.

-¡Una Nochebuena! – decía Hermione a la gente que pasaba-. ¡Lleve una Nochebuena a casa!

No había vendido absolutamente nada. Nadie la mirada, todo el mundo iba de prisa con su mente ocupada en las compras navideñas.

Hermione estaba cansada y débil, no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, su padre la había castigado dejándola sin cenar porque había vendido muy poco y el dinero que llevó a casa, solamente alcanzó para una botella de alcohol.

-Por favor, cómprenme una Nochebuena –pidió Hermione a un par de señores que iban pasando.

Ellos la barrieron con la mirada y siguieron su camino murmurando algo entre risas. Hermione ignoraba cuan bonita era.

Comenzó a nevar, los copos de nieve caían cada vez más espesos, hasta convertirse en una verdadera tormenta de nieve. Inútilmente, Hermione intentó protegerse y pronto su humilde ropa quedo empapada. Quería ir a casa, donde por lo menos tenía un techo donde cobijarse, pero en cuanto su padre la viera llegar sin dinero, le daría una cruel paliza y la obligaría a dormir en el frío desván.

-¡Una Nochebuena! –pregonó desesperada.

La gente pasaba intentando cubrirse de la nieve, nadie se detenía para mirarla. La tormenta no cesó y la nieve cayó con tal fuerza que golpeó sus Nochebuenas, arrancando las flores de sus tallos. Hermione lloró, claras perlas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre la nieve. Con profunda tristeza, abandonó sus flores desechas y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sabiendo que su padre la golpearía sin piedad porque ya no tenía más plantas que vender, ni forma alguna de conseguir dinero.

Hermione caminó abriéndose paso entre la fría nieve, sentía los pies congelados y su casa aún estaba lejos. El frío viento golpeaba su cara y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil. Sin querer cayó al piso, totalmente exhausta, quiso ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado y su cuerpo estaba congelado. Su corazón no daba para más, cerró los ojos recordando la sonrisa de su madre, quizás dentro de muy poco tiempo se encontraría con ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la fría calle, sino en un lugar nuevo y totalmente desconocido. Estaba en la cálida sala de una lujosa residencia, se encontraba recostada en un sillón de piel y cobijada con un suave edredón de seda, enfrente había una chimenea decorada con Nochebuenas y a un costado estaba un hermoso árbol de Navidad, lleno de esferas y luces.

-¡Vaya, por fin despiertas!

Hermione giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre joven de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que ella hubiese visto en toda su vida.

-Te encontré ayer en la noche y me permití traerte a casa -dijo él.

-Gracias –dijo ella dedicándole una mirada dulce que irrumpió en el alma del hombre sin pedir permiso alguno.

Él se acercó y puso su mano sobre su frente.

-¡Ya no tienes fiebre! –dijo él, regalándome una nueva sonrisa.

Ella intentó sonreír, su madre alguna vez le dijo que los ángeles existían.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter –dijo él, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de ella.

Hermione tomó su mano y al hacerlo se estremeció ante el suave contacto, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

-¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

-Hermione Granger

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito –dijo Harry, fascinado por su belleza.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione con humildad, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por una hermosa bata de seda.

-Fue mi ama de llaves –se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que la hermosa castaña pensará mal de él.

Ella sonrió aún contemplando la bata, algo tan bonito solamente podía pertenecer a una princesa.

-Era mi esposa -dijo Harry, señalando una foto de una mujer pelirroja-, falleció hace un año.

-Lo siento

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y cambió el tema.

-¿Tienes hambre, pequeña?

Ella asintió sin querer mencionar cuanta hambre tenía. Harry llamó a su ama de llaves y Hermione pronto tuvo ante sus ojos un verdadero banquete.

-Come todo lo que quieras –dijo Harry al tiempo que le ofrecía un plato de porcelana con lomo y ensalada.

Hermione probó la comida, estaba deliciosa. Harry se sirvió un poco y se sentó junto a ella.

-Tengo que agradecerte por haber salvado mi vida –dijo inesperadamente Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Fuiste tú quien me salvo, no tengo palabras para agradecer tu generosidad.

-Hermione, no puedes imaginar lo que tu presencia trajo a mi vida –dijo Harry con voz pausada-. Cuando mi esposa falleció me sentí desesperado y sin ganas de seguir viviendo. Anoche pensaba dar fin a mi vida cuando te encontré… Gracias por ser el milagro que me salvo… Tú me hiciste darme cuenta que siempre existe un motivo para seguir luchando.

Ella sonrió sin poder creer que de repente se había convertido en la heroína de su ángel.

-¿Sabes qué sin conocerte siento que te he amado toda mi vida?- dijo Harry, acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de la chica.

Hermione sentía lo mismo y de alguna manera Harry lo supo, porque se inclinó y apoyó sus labios contra los de ella, en una suave caricia sobre su boca.

-Nunca antes me habían besado –confesó Hermione.

Él se inclinó cariñoso y la besó nuevamente.

-Espera –dijo ella, separándose-, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes.

-Eso a mí no me importa –dijo Harry, dedicándole una nueva y cálida sonrisa. Sonrisa que hizo saber a Hermione, que nunca más volvería a sentir frío.

* * *

><p>Hola:<p>

¿Les gustó el fic? Espero que sí.

One shot para despedir el 2014.

No olviden dejar reviews, todas sus opiniones son muy valiosas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
